PERLAS
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: Algo nuevo, algo azul, algo prestado y algo viejo, es lo que según la tradición debe llevar una novia el día de su boda. Veamos como es que nuestras chicas hacen de esta tradición algo especial para su amiga Rei.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues aquí les traigo éste pequeño relato, espero que les guste, nuevamente es con un toque dulzón y romanticón, ustedes saben. En esta ocasión, tenemos a Rei como protagonista de esta historia, que nace gracias a un hermoso fanart de Sweet Odango a quien le doy los créditos de la portada de este fic. **

**Bien, me dejo de tanta palabrería, ¡feliz lectura!**

**=Perlas=  
Capítulo único.**

Quien te viera vestida de novia, ¡luces tan hermosa! Te ves tan radiante, tan feliz y llena de ilusiones por lo que te depara el futuro, piensas en las nuevas experiencias que traerá ésta parte de tu vida, tienes tantos sueños y tantos planes por cumplir que has dejado de preocuparte y te has permitido disfrutar. No creas que no te he visto llorar aterrada por un posible fracaso, tantas veces que has dicho que los hijos no son tu fuerte, que el compartir tu vida con otra persona para siempre te resultaba simplemente inconcebible. Sin embargo, has decidido saltar, arriesgarte por un nuevo sueño. Con toda sinceridad, pensé que eso jamás pasaría, con todas esas ideas que has tenido sobre el matrimonio, que pensabas que para amar a alguien no necesitabas demostrárselo con un papel. Que para formar una familia no necesitabas ni la bendición ni la aprobación de nadie, en fin. Puede ser que aún pienses así y sólo estés dándole gusto a mi querido yerno que a pesar de lo que aparenta, es algo más conservador.

Te observo retocar tu maquillaje, tan perfeccionista como siempre, has cambiado el color de lápiz labial que el maquillista había elegido para ti, claro, después de deshacer el moño que con tanto esmero la peinadora tejió en tu cabello. Ahora te miras al espejo satisfecha y das algunas vueltas para tener una vista más amplia de cómo has quedado. Te detienes y sonríes encantada, ¿recuerdas que girabas así cada vez que tu padre traía para ti vestidos nuevos que compraba en cada lugar que visitaba? Creo que fue gracias a eso que adquiriste ese gusto tan marcado por la moda, creo que nunca te lo dije, pero eres mi diseñadora favorita, si tuviera edad, compraría todas las piezas de tu última colección, ahora, sólo puedo conformarme con éste vestido que llevo, no me quejo, es bonito y resplandeciente.

Llaman a la puerta, tus hermanos han entrado, acompañados de tus amigas.

—Te ves preciosa Rei — te dice Darien con esa voz paternal — estás increíble.

—¡Te ves como una princesa! — exclama Hotaru mientras se acerca a ti cautelosa, quizá sea porque teme ensuciar tu vestido.

—Pues creo que tu eres la pajecita más linda que haya visto jamás —contestas levantándola en brazos.

—¡Rei, como no estarlo si tú diseñaste mi vestido!

Tus hermanos tienen razón, luces espectacular — Serena te mira casi rememorando el día en que se casó con Darien. Contra todo pronóstico, ha resultado ser una gran esposa.

—Espectacular es poco, eres una diosa mi querida Rei —Mina siempre tratando de buscar un mejor calificativo, aunque en ésta ocasión tiene mi apoyo.

—Bueno Darien, no es que te corra, pero necesitamos estar a solas con tu hermana, aún faltan detalles por afinar, y créeme, son cosas de chicas —Lita, ella siempre tan diplomática, creo que te sorprenderás cuando veas el hermoso pastel de bodas que hizo para ti, realmente la foto de la revista se queda corta ante la maravilla que ha creado.

—Está bien, que remedio, será mejor que vaya a tranquilizar a Yaten que no deja de dar vueltas por el jardín, será que está imaginando que mi hermanita está planeando huir. —Darien, ¿cómo es que se puso tan guapo?

Una vez que tu hermano sale de la habitación llevando a Hotaru de la mano, tus amigas te rodean, todas están tan felices por ti, no porque seas la última de ellas en contraer nupcias, sino porque saben que por mucho, Yaten supera las expectativas que todas tenían para el hombre con el que decidieras compartir tu vida.

—Es verdad lo que han dicho todas Rei, eres una novia hermosa —Al fin, la reservada Amy ha sacado la voz—. Sólo que falta algo.

—¿Qué se me olvidó? — ¿A caso no sabes que tienes unas amigas que hacen todo de manera especial?

Ya que tu ceremonia no será algo muy tradicional japonés, decidimos hacer algo tradicional de los occidentales — Explica Mina con un aire de suficiencia — Se supone que el día de la boda, la novia debe llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul.

—Así que para eso hemos venido, para compartir un último momento contigo como soltera. Cada una de nosotras, hemos traído algo que nos es especial esperando que lo sea también para ti. —Tus ojos amatista se llenan de ilusión y curiosidad al escuchar las palabras de Lita.

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú Serena? —Sugiere Amy atenta.

—Si no les molesta amigas, quisiera ser la última. —Yo estoy de acuerdo, lo que Serena tiene para ti es tan especial que merece la pena dejarlo para el final.

—No hay problema, entonces yo seré la primera — La emoción que embarga a Mina es la misma que cuando pequeña preparaba algún obsequio para sus padres —. A mí me tocó regalarte algo nuevo, así que te he traído lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido. Lo nuevo, representa aquello que ganarás al casarte y tus esperanzas en el futuro. Por ello, como la maravillosa diseñadora de joyas que soy, hice esto —te extiende una cajita rectangular de terciopelo rosado. Tu cara al abrirla, nos hace saber que te ha gustado.

—¡Es preciosa Mina! ¡En serio te pasaste!

—Lo sé, es una fina pulsera de dijes, fabricada en oro blanco, los dos primeros dijes, son tu inicial y la de Yaten, a manera que crezca su familia, te daré las iniciales que vayan haciendo falta, así que espero dos cosas: la primera es que Yaten y tú hagan la tarea como debe ser y la segunda, espero que uno de esos dijes que faltan por hacer, sea una "M".

Tus mejillas sonrosadas ante el último comentario de Mina, me hacen pensar que aún conservas cierta inocencia, y me trae a la memoria aquella conversación madre e hija que tuvimos alguna vez.

—¡Gracias Mina, eres genial, te quiero amiga! —Después que te pone la pulsera en la mano derecha, te abraza, deseándote toda la felicidad que mereces.

—Bueno, es mi turno —Lita se acerca a ti igualmente emocionada —. A mí me ha tocado traerte algo prestado. Según la tradición, el objeto prestado, debe provenir de una mujer felizmente casada que le deja "prestado" a la novia algo de su éxito matrimonial. Las chicas han dicho que era la indicada por ser la que más tiempo lleva casada, y tienen razón, han sido los mejores cuatro años de mi vida. Te he traído un símbolo de mi matrimonio — Saca una cajita de madera, en su interior, un broche de rosa. Este es el primer regalo que mi hizo Andrew, el día del baile de primavera en que me pidió que fuera su novia, de eso, hacen seis años ya. Así que con esto, deseo que seas tan feliz como yo lo he sido, no sólo por seis años, sino por toda una vida.

—¡Pero significa mucho para ti ¡No, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo!

—No se perderá porque lo llevarás puesto— Lita te coloca el broche con cuidado, con el mismo cariño que lo haría una hermana, te abraza y se retira para dar paso a Amy.

—Bueno, como es obvio, me toca darte algo azul —te dice extendiéndote una preciosa rosa azul que recién comienza a abrir—. El objeto azul representa la fidelidad y la lealtad. Las rosas azules han sido un símbolo de amor y fidelidad entre Taiki y yo. Ésta flor simboliza además, alcanzar lo imposible, pues no existen rosas azules de forma natural, nosotras creíamos imposible presenciar tu boda.

—Bueno, imposible que te casaras con Yaten, ¡es un verdadero milagro! —Minako tiene razón, al inicio se llevaban tan mal, pero dicen que del odio al amor…

—¡Mina, rompes con la emotividad! — Serena está ansiosa por entregar su presente, yo también lo estoy, porque es algo que yo te habría dado—. Continúa Amy por favor.

—Bueno, creo que era todo, la rosa debes ponerla en tu ramo.

—Yo lo hago —Lita se ofrece atenta y tú aceptas de inmediato, así, das un abrazo a tu amiga, en silencio le agradeces haberte presentado al que en pocos momentos será tu marido.

—Te deseo lo mejor Rei, no olvides, sé sabia, nunca supongas y sobre todo, no permitas que muera el amor.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Amy, gracias por tu rosa, tus consejos y tu cariño.

Al fin llega el turno de Serena, reconozco la caja que lleva entre sus manos.

—A mí me tocó algo viejo. Lo viejo representa aquello que dejas atrás al embarcarte en lo que está por venir en tu vida de casada. Al mismo tiempo, te recuerda la continuidad de su familia y lo que ella desea para ti. Por este motivo, tus hermanos me han dado el gran honor de entregarte esto — te dice abriendo la caja que lleva entre sus manos, me doy cuenta que lo has reconocido.

— Es…

—Sí, este collar de perlas perteneció a tu madre, fue ella quien lo puso en mi cuello el día que me casé con Darien. Recuerdo sus palabras: "Serena, la tradición dice que una novia no puede llevar perlas el día de su boda, porque éstas representan lágrimas, desdicha y dolor. Sin embargo, yo las he llevado en mi boda y he sido feliz. Tengo una hermosa familia a la que amo y a la cual te doy la bienvenida. Quiero que lleves este collar y lo conserves contigo hasta que llegue el día en que debas entregarlo a una de mis hijas." Ella no está aquí para ponértelo, pero espero que aceptes que sea yo quien lo haga.

—Por favor —te recoges el cabello con cuidado, junto con el velo que cae sobre tu espalda.

—Tu madre debe sentirse feliz y emocionada, donde quiera que esté — Algunas lágrimas comienzan a bajar por tu mejilla, mientras que yo trato con todas mis fuerzas lograr que me escuches mientras te digo que te amo, que sigo cuidando te ti.

Parece que lo he conseguido, te quitas las lágrimas y esbozas una sonrisa.

—Gracias Serena, sé que mi mamá está aquí hoy, puedo sentirlo. Gracias a ustedes mis queridas amigas, ustedes son grandiosas y me alegro de tenerlas.

Se unen en un fraternal abrazo, porque más que amigas, son hermanas y saben que se tendrán siempre. Yo también las quiero, y estoy muy orgullosa de quienes han logrado ser.

Ya comienza la ceremonia, te veo caminar del brazo de tu padre que camina erguido, regalándome un pensamiento mientras te entrega a Yaten que te mira con devoción y toma tu mano para posarla sobre la de él. Ya sólo me queda decir: ¡feliz vida mi querida hija!

**Díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido?  
No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.  
Nos seguimos leyendo :D  
=Anny=**


End file.
